


The Wolves, Lions and Stags

by Superooosssshhhhh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superooosssshhhhh/pseuds/Superooosssshhhhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Robert Baratheon and Lyanna Stark had been married for a year before the tourney of Harrenhal. They had a son called Torrhen and a daughter Lyarra before Rheagar disappeared with Lyanna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eddard POV

The rebellion was over, after a year of fighting the dragons; House Targaryen was almost extinct. Rhaegar had fallen at the trident at Roberts own hand, the golden lion of Lannister had stormed the red keep slaughtering the mad king Aerys Targaryen, even Rhaegar's own children and the Dornish princess Rheagar had betrayed for Eddards own sister Lyanna. 

Only the Dragon Queen Rhaella and her son Viserys remained on Dragonstone, Rhaella had been big with child when they had fled to the east. Eddard had helped his good friend and good brother win the throne but what he had lost out weighed a crown and a throne, he had lost his father Rickard and his brother Brandon to The Mad King's actions. 

Robert hadn't sought the throne, it was his wife Lyanna he had started the war for and it was Lyanna that he had lost. Eddard had found her on her deathbed he had been to late and she died. He returned to Winterfell with a bastard and his sisters bones, the two things that saddened him the most. After he had buried Lyanna alongside his father and brother, no matter what cloak was put upon her shoulders she was still a Stark and always will be. 

After Lyannas death Robert was left with a son and a daughter the only things of his wife that remained to him. He remarried to Cersei Lannister two years later. Fourteen years went by, another rebellion, a Greyjoy rebellion rose and fell as the Stag King held on to his crown, until now.


	2. Chapter 2

Catelyn POV

The sound of metal hitting metal rang through the yard as Catelyn watched Robb and Theon attacking eachother, Robbs hits were quick with power behind them whereas Theons were slower and weak, Robb beat Theon with a quick swing. Rodrick gave feedback to the boys but Catelyn was not listening, she was focused on Jon Snow who had also been watching the fight, the bastard was next to fight Robb. Catelyn left the yard to check on Septa Mordane with the girls and to avoid the bastard trying to be a brother to Robb.

The Septa was checking Sansas stitches, Arya was nowhere to be seen, Jenye Poole was chatting to Sansa quietly as she walked in the group went silent. Catelyn knew Arya must have done something again. Arya was completely opposite to Sansa both in looks and personality, Arya took after Ned with his grey eyes, dark brown hair, grey complexion and long face. Sansa took after herself with the Tully blue eyes, auburn hair and fair skin. Arya was more wolf than girl, Sansa was everything a Lady should be, the girl fought like cat and dog when together.

The Septa looked her way "Lady Catelyn Arya has run away from my lessons again." "I shall find her and bring her back at once." "Thank you my lady." She left the room and began to search for the youngest of her daughters, walking to the Godswood she spotted Bran on the roof of the stables. Smiling she called out his name, Bran looked and climbed down to his mother. "How many times do I ask you not to climb the walls?" He looked at his feet and said quietly "I don't know Mother." Catelyn smiled at him "The one thing all of my children have in common is that when they lie they all look at thier feet." He laughed as she told him to go and find Rickon. When she walked in to the Godswood she saw Eddard at the foot of the tree beside the dark pool that had seen every generation of Starks. 

"My lord have you seen Arya?" She looked at his sad expression on his long face "Ned what is troubling you my love?" She knelt beside him and looked in to his stormy eyes. "The Baratheon children Lyarra and Torrhen are coming here. A raven brought the news." Catelyn smiled sadly, the sister her lord husband had lost had made him cold, hard and withdrawn from her. "Why does this sadden you Ned? They honor us with their visit." His cold eyes met hers as she looked at his face she thought of the bastard Jon. 

She pulled her eyes away from his "They are my own blood and I have never seen them. Robert had left them at Storms End in both of the rebellions." She touched his cold cheek with her walm hand. "Now after all of these years you will finally meet them. When will they arrive?" "The letter did not say my lady. Only to expect them here within the month." Standing up she looked at the weirwood, white and red, both colours unnerved her, she felt eyes watching them. "My love when you have finished your prayers here we will eat." "Thank you Cat." His smile had a hint of happiness in it. She turned and left the Godswood.

Eddard POV

Promise me had been Lyannas last words and they haunted him both day and night. Eddard sat at the high table eating with his family and house hold staff all children were on the table apart from one that ate in his room. Jon was missing, but his lady wife would scowl at both of them for bringing Jon to sit alongside his half siblings infront of the staff, he was a reminder of a woman who's name Eddard would take to his grave. He finished the feast with the news of the expected arrival of the royal children.

Jory approached him telling him of a deserter of the nights watch that had been found. Eddard was accompanied by Robb, Jon, Theon and little Bran. The mans live was ended quickly with a swift swing of Ice. He had then told Bran about why HE had ended to mans life. "The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword, if you cannot look in to a mans eyes and hear his final words perhaps the man does not deserve to die." Bran must learn this now before winter comes he thought to himself. On the ride back they had found something to shock everyone from the wall to Dorne. Direwolves.

Six of them one for every Stark and one for Jon. Just before riding off Robb had pointed to two pure black pups in the snow. Eddard looked at the pups as he picked them up the eyes were a haunting purple colour. This gave him a chill and the unwanted memory of Tywin presenting the bodies of Aegon and Rheanarys Targaryen to Robert Baratheon. The blood dripping from their tiny bodies and Roberts own words "I see no children only dragonspawn." Eddard had wanted to kill Tywin for that crime ever since. The man had no honor and no remorse for the children he had set The Mountain and his men on. He would have been put to the sword or sent to the wall alongside The Kingslayer.

Riding back to the castle with the pups the boys were excited andtalking of names. Eddard could only think of the twin Baratheons and what they would look like. Would they look like the golden ones the Lannister wench had birthed or like Robert or Lyanna? Time could only tell them of the twins as the castle prepared they waited for a sign from the travelling twins. Days flew by with no word or sight of them only light summer snows marked their coming. It was two weeks after when Winterfell opened its gates to the twins.


	3. Chapter 3

Robb POV

The gates open quickly as four horses trot in. Two guards wearing gold and black rode in beside two figures dressed in dirty breeches and tunics with cloaks of brown around their shoulders. Both wore swords on their hips, hoods cover their faces, neither one said a word as they dismounted from the horses. One of the hoods fell down revealing a boy that short thick black hair, greyish skin and striking blue eyes. 

Robb looked up at this man as he walked closer he pulled his father in to a hug and smiled. "My lord uncle. Thank you for allowing us to visit." Robb looked back at the other hooded figure. "May I present to you my Lady sister Lyarra." A small hand pulled the hood back, his father gasped so loud people looked at him stopping what they were previously doing. The girl did have Aryas face but the same black hair as her brother bit with a blue and grey each. Her skin was a pale white her face was long and beautiful. Robbs eyes fell to the sword on their hips, her swords handle was grey, his was jet black.

She was everything his little sister Arya wanted to be. He knew his mother would never allow her to carry a sword. As the twins introduced themselves he wondered if their mother Lyanna would have approved of her daughter being seen this way. After all introductions were done they went to the crypt to pay their respects, he and Theon started doing archery. All they spoke about was the princess with a sword that put his own to shame. "Do you think it's for decoration or she can actually fight with it?" Letting an arrow fly, Robb spoke "Probably to warn people to stay away from her. I doubt the king would allow her to learn." Bran came up behind them "Teach me to shoot please, Robb."

Robb gives a smaller bow to Bran and help him position his bow and feet. He misses the target the two older boys laughter is joined with a third laugh, they turn to see Jon standing there watching. "Bran relax your bow arm." Robb showed him how to relax it properly. Arya ran up to them all "Can I learn please?" Bran smiled "But you can't you're a girl." This made her hit him on the arm. The two Starks fight for a minute, brown against red, brown would always win. 

As the girl is as strong as her mother and as honorable as her father. The boy's adventurous just like his great grandmother, if Old Nan could be believed, he dreams of serving in the Kingsguard whereas she wanted to be free like her brothers. A deep voice behind them echos throughout the walls as they turn to see prince Torrhen Baratheon standing next to his sister Lyarra. Both were almost identical apart from minor differences.

Lyarra POV

Seeing the Stark children standing there looking at the two of them amused her. Lyarra took the bow from the Bran who looked so like their mother it was a wonder that anyone thought them to be Starks. I'll show everyone I am as good as any man. Aiming at the target she let it fly and it struck the marker. Hearing gasps she handed it back to him "Never let anyone underestimate you Brandon Stark. Every person here knows you can do it but your enemies think you can't. Prove them wrong boy as I just have." She ruffels his red hair and walks to the Godswood 

The heart tree takes her breath away, it is what dreams are made of. Did my mother sit before this very tree to pray? She herself did not know as she knelt before the tree with a Stark face marked with tears of blood, she thought of the cryp. Her mothers likeness in stone beside the grand father and uncle she would never meet.

"I have something for you." As Lyarra turned she saw her uncle with two pups, wolf pups. It's purple eyes draw her in as she claims the bitch for herself. "Uncle I don't know how I can ever repay you for her." "Just raise her good and tame her." He smiles a little smile as she held her pup, "We did not come here for gifts uncle. We came to declare war." Eddards face fell, his eyes darkened, smile faded like the afternoon sun. "Who would you declare war on? What exactly do you two know of war?" "I saw something that sickened me be.. between the Kingslayer and the Queen." The words were out at last relief fell over her. 

"He was using her like my father uses whores." "They are kin, they wouldn't do that to the king. He..." "Does not know and will never know if Cersei had her way. Please fight the Lannisters with us." "How can you prove what you accuse them of doing?" "One of the two guards that accompanied us here saw them with me. Jon Arryn sent us here for our own protection." His face paled as she spoke.

"Jon knows?" "Yes. We organised my fathers bastards to go to Storms End so we can prove the children are not my fathers blood." He turned his back to her and spoke sadly "I will call my banners. Send word to both the Eyrie and Storms End for them to call theirs. We will declare war on the Lannisters." He walked away leaving her alone in the Godswood.


	4. Chapter 4

Eddard POV 

Standing at the main table, Eddard spoke loudly "I have received news from the South today. We must go to war against the Lannisters." The staff gasped and wondered why war has been demanded. "The queen has commited high treason against the king. We must defend his honor and house. Torrhen is his only true born son. The ravens have been sent and we must prepare." As he sat he noticed the room was silent and people were wide eyed. 

Lyarra stood from her seat revealing her gold and black dress to the room. "My lord, my lady I have seen with mine own eyes the queens treason and we must bring House Lannister to its knees just as they did to the Targaryens." Eddard found himself thinking of the children wrapped in Lannister colours the two year old girl had reportedly tried to fight back but the babe had had no chance when the Mountain turned on him. The Dornish princess was then raped and killed along with her children. He needed to offer revenge to Doran Martell, surely he would want the heads of Twyin and Gregor Clagane. He excused himself from the feast and went to find the Maester to send a raven to Dorne.

Catelyn POV

She was no stranger to waving her husband off to war but she knew Robb would go as well that almost destroyed her. She sat in the sept infront of the Warrior. She prayed for her husband and son to be safe when they are off warring Lannisters. For the first time in a week Torrhen Baratheon walked solemnly in to the sept and knelt infront of the Mother.

She thought of all the times she had sat infront of the Mother praying for Neds safety as he fought in the war. She stood up and walks to him after a minute of standing "I'm sorry to interrupt your prayers Your Grace. Were you aware of what your sister came here to start?" "No she told me we were coming here to meet you all. She said we had to know our enemies and friends. I apologise for what she started here." Catelyn looked in to his blue eyes. 

"What do the Queens children look like?" "The Queen and her brother. All three of them look like them." "If I may ask where is your sister?" "The Godswood. Hers are the old gods." "She is truly Northern. Would you excuse me Your Grace." She begins to walk to the Godswood she passes Bran learning to fight Jon in the yard, Arya running away from the Septa, Rickon running around with Shaggydog. She couldn't find Robb anywhere. Hearing voices from the Godswood she stopped to listen. "My father would surely agree to us marrying." A blunt no was said loudly. "Please marry me. Let me make you a Stark." 

Robb she realised he wants to marry her Ned must be told. She turns quickly and walks to Neds scolar. Knocking on the door politely knowing how troubled his mind must be she opens the oak door. Eddard stands alone looking worn out. "My lord I must speak to you." He looks at her and nods for her to speak. "Robb wants to marry Princess Lyarra. I think it is wise for us to join houses again." He sighed loudly "She must have a choice Cat. I shall talk to her before I leave." 

She realised that he had made preperations to ride south to join forces with Hoster Tully, Renly Baratheon, Stannis Baratheon and Oberyn Martell. "Why go to war over the words of a girl?" "Jon Arryn sent her with a letter saying "The seed is strong." We will fight the Lannisters for dishonoring Robert. Now please my lady I need to be alone but I would love to see you tonight." She smiled slightly "Of course my lord I will wait for you in my chambers." She turned and walked away swiftly. To bathe and wait for Ned to make his visit.

Robb POV

The morning comes with a bite to the air, a mist had set on and blocked the view of the banners that move in the wind. Robb wonders about the girl who had taken his heart and then denied his love. His father had told him she looks like Lyanna but with a few different features. He saw Jons direwolf Ghost padding alongside him as he helped the staff bring in Flint, Glover, Manderly and Karstark men to be seated in the keep to break their fast. He dressed in white and grey the Stark colours as he wondered what Lyarra would wear, a dress or breeches and tunic.

He left his room and walked down the stone steps when he saw her, his breath left him for a moment she was wearing a dress with the Stark colours, it was tight around her breasts enhancing them futher than needed it showed her slim waist and her hips. Her hair hung loose against her back. He wanted to rip it off and take her to wife and to bed. "You look beautiful Your Grace." He says as politely as possible she turns to look him in the eyes. "Robb this dress is your mothers, my only dress needed to be cleaned. I thought I should look the part of a princess for your bannermen. They are going to war for my house after all." 

He smiles slightly "You look the way I was expecting you to when we first met only in the wrong colours. My I escort you to the keep?" "Of course and mabye I should wear these colours more often my lord." After a pause she spoke again. "I have not seen the flayed man banner yet, have you?" He thought for a moment and realised he hadn't. "Maybe the raven was lost. Roose Bolton will soon be on his way." 

She smiled slightly "Is it true the man on their banner was a Stark? That they skinned him and wore it as a cloak?" He had no reply for that. So silence befell them. They aproach the open oak door to the keep he breaks the silence "It is just a rumor Lady Lyarra. No one knows that to be certain." They walked inside and sit at the high table."

He looks to his side to see Torrhen sat beside Sansa, her blushing at him. He thought back to Lyarras words is she implying the Boltons of the Dread fort are not to be trusted? He pushes those doubts away. Robb takes his seat next to his father he thought of how different the two must look and would anyone ever say he wasn't his fathers. There would never be any doubt that Jon wasn't his fathers. They look exactly the same he should be sat at fathers side. But he wasn't he was outside tending to horses. 

The room quickly filled with the men he would rule over. Once all the men had settled in their seats Eddard stood tall "My lords I have called the banners on the Lannisters." A few men called out for the Kingslayers head but Eddard raised his hand and silence fell upon all the men out of fear or respect Robb could not tell. "The queen has given the king, lions dressed as stags, we must rise and defend our kings honour." 

He allowed the men to think for minute. "We will be going to the Riverlands where we will be joined by the Baratheons of Storms End, the Arryns of the Eyrie, the Martells of Dorne and the Tullys of Riverrun. May the gods bless us all." He sat in the direwolf throne that the kings of winter had ruled from. As the servants brought the dishes in Robb thought about Jon. He will find honor defending me and father. 

The men laughed and ate as the feast went on, a hunt was organised for the high lords, Eddard spoke to Robb quietly "I know you are young son but you may be required to marry for us this war. Are you ready?" Robb looked at his fathers solemn face and answered "I am prepared to marry father and ready for war." "Son you should never be ready for war. But we must be prepared for it." Robb looked at him and nodded. Robb stood and excused himself to his family and guests.


	5. Chapter 5

Torrhen POV 

In the yard the boys fight each other first Robb against Theon then Torrhen against Robb. Torrhen matched Robb until they both slipped in mud and crashed to the floor wih a loud thump. Lyarra walks in to the yard as heads turn to her silence comes over the men. She isnt wearing her swordbelt on her hip her breeches and tunic are to big for her as he thinks who will fight his sister first when he notices that she grabs a tourney sword. 

"Who wants to fight me?" Laughter erupts and Torrhen smiles at their ignorance. "No one? Theon will you fight me?" He nodded amused with that stupid smile he always wore. His sister fights the kraken with such force Theon falls within the first few strikes. Silence comes over the crowd of men. Robb fights her next even if her strength didn't compare to his she was faster than him. 

He fell soon aswell afterall Torrhen and Lyarra had both been trained to fight by Ser Barristan the bold. She fought others like the Karstark boys and some squires. He watches her evaluates her movements everything. She has waited for this her entire life. She inherited the fierceness their father had she may not be as strong as the men but she had natural skill. 

"Brother will you fight me?" He smiled a jolly smile "Of course sister." She was tired as she waits for him to move, he slashes to her left side she blocks him easily and tapped his left leg with the sword she was fast but Torrhen was stronger so he locks swords with her. As she pushes her body to the side to avoid being hit he pulls his sword away and slashes her stomach but not before her sword is pressing against his shoulder. Both laugh and hug as the crowd stand gawping at the both of them. 

Torrhen feels eyes on them he looks up to see Eddard Stark looking proudly at the both of them. In the kennels he could hear his direwolf Orys whom he had named after the founder of his house, who slayed the last of the storm kings for Aegon the conquerer. He leaves the yard to go to the crypt to say his goodbyes to the family he knew for less than a year and to prepare for war.

Jon POV

Standing in the tower he had seen the fights between the men and the woman that was the princess. He smiles to himself Arya would be like that if Lady Stark would let her. He had planned to go to the wall and take the black before the talk of war had started. He couldn't leave now he owed it to his father to protect him and Robb. House Stark must carry on as his father Eddard knew that better than most. Lady Stark was meant to be Brandons wife not Eddards, after Brandons death Eddard had wed her in his place. 

He thought of the mother he had never known I will bring honour to you aswell he looks at the princess out of the window. She has the Stark look to her just like me "Jon did you see her defeat all those men?" An excited Arya asks him he faces her with a smile "Yes maybe oneday she could teach you to weild a sword." 

A voice pierced the air "Do not fill her head with things like that. Arya you are a lady now you must act like one. The princess can do as she likes because of her status. Go to the Septa now." Lady Catelyn stands tall compared to her youngest daughter. "Yes mother." Arya sulks off to do her stitches. "Go away bastard." She spat he bows and walks down the steps, he walks to the Godswood to pray for all the men who are going to war with him on the morrow.

Hearing leaves rustling behind him he turns to see his father entering. "Jon you are not required to fight this war. You can still leave and take the black." Standing to face his father "I must fight this war, you and Robb are going so as am I." "You are my boy as is Robb. But if I fall you must return and protect our family." His fathers hand on his shoulder "Promise me Jon." "Of course I promise." Jon turned to the weirwood tree "Before the gods I swear I will protect your family." "They are your family as well." "No I'm not a Stark." His father moved to face him. "You may not have my name but you have my blood and sometimes blood is enough." With that Jon was left alone in the Godswood looking at the red leaves.

Lyarra POV 

"So you're the snow of Winterfell?" She stood where Eddard had stood. Lyarra walks closer to him as he turns to look at her. "Why haven't I seen you during my stay?" His grey eyes meet hers "Lady Stark thought it disrespectful to allow royalty to mix with bastards." She smiles "Bastards and royalty mixes constantly. My father has so many I stopped counting after ten." 

Shock washes over Jons face. "Edric and Gendry are my favourite half brothers. Gendry is a Smith in Storms End by now. Edric was raised there just like you were raised here." His voice is cold "There is no honour in bastards." She laughs loudly "There is no honour in life, in war or in love. Honour is something we all stride for but fail at reaching, as my father found out when Tywin Lannister presented him with the bodies of Rheagars children. His honour died there and then when he allowed the murdering fucker live." 

Jon gives her a confused look as she smiles. "If he had killed him and the Mountain maybe Dorne would respect us more and his honour would still exist." "Why are you here?" "Because you interest me Jon. You are ashamed of your bastard status but yet you are proud of it aswell." "You would be ashamed aswell if you were a bastard." "Shame? Jon you should never be ashamed of who you are. You cannot change it so embrace it and it cannot be used to hurt you." With that Lyarra walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie POV 

"How dare you give me your golden bastards and call them mine woman." Robert raged at Cersei for a whole day when war was declared on the Lannisters. If he touches her I'll cut of his cock and throw to the whores he loves so much. Jamie stands there secertly worried for his twin as things flew across the room. Who had been given to Robert Baratheon of all the people his father could have had her marry why him? He fucks everything that moves. 

Jamie knew Robert was unlikely to call Jon Arryn a liar. Gods why didn't I kill him before he disappeared with Tommen and Myrcella. The old Arryn had left a letter to Robert that Lancel was the father to them. The old fool couldn't even tell it was a lie Cersei had never laid with another man apart from Robert. 

Joffery had been giving Cersei disgusting looks since he had found out she needs me I must comfort her so he walked to her chambers and heard her sobbing from within. What she was sobbing for he would never know. He opened the door before he could close it her arms around are his waist pulling him in to a tender kiss, his armour was causing some distress when she tried pulling his cock out. She lay on the bed ready for him, her legs apart revealing her golden sex Jamie kisses her there first, as he enters her all worries of the druken oaf fade away. They moan quietly as he spills his seed inside of her. 

"I love you Cersei make me your husband please we can leave Westeros to them and spend our days fucking without care for who's watching." She sits up and collects her golden gown on the floor. "I have been ridden by Robert like a common whore for twelve fucking years. I will not let him get away with that." "He will, I promise you, my sword will again run red with kings blood." He smiles at her his armour shining like the sun. 

"Kill him and we will run together but first bring our children back to us. So they may know their true father." As her hand touches his face he becomes hard again. He removes his armour and they unite together once more, he knows she's hoping for another pure golden lion. 

Tywin POV 

The letters came from all over the realm of war against his house. How dare those lesser beasts try to take on the lions of Casterly Rock. He thinks as Tyrion waddles in his scolar "Dornish banners are travelling to the Riverlands. Seems they wish to avenge their dragon princess with lions blood." Tywin looks at the drawf that he must call son. "We must bend the knee and ask Robert to spare Jamie." Tyrion sat at the table. "And sacrifice your golden daughter?" 

Tywin gritted his teeth but remained silent "You really are ruthless Father." He turns away from the drawf. "What would have me do? Go to war and risk our house. The Tyrells are the only house that have not declared war on us. Their forces will not help us win. If I bend the knee our house will survive with Jamie." Tyrion sits deadly still "What will happen if the honourable Ned Stark takes his head?" "Then I will destroy his house root and stem." A smile flashed over Tyrions face. 

"Oh the rains weep o'er their halls and not a soul to hear." "Make your japes Tyrion but if Jaime should fall. I will give the lordship to Kevan. You will never have Casterly Rock." Tyrion stands and walks to the door "Father, sons come first." "You're not my son." He spat at the drawf.

Jon Arryn POV 

The Lannister bastards sat in the litter with his wife Lysa and heir Robert. He rode to Riverrun first then sent them to the Vale. He knew Tywin was a smart man he would never risk an all out war that could destroy his house. Jon walks up to Eddard the man he helped turn into the man he is today.

Eddard has two boys next to him one with his looks and one with Lady Catelyns look. He brought his bastard he realised. Jon gave Eddard a hug and shook the hands of both of the boys. He turned to the boy with the Tully look "You must be Robb. Pleased to meet you after all these years." He turned to the Stark boy. "You are my namesake I take it?" "Yes my lord." Jon turned to Eddard "We must speak my lord." 

They walk off to Hoster Tullys scolar. Lord Hoster was in no state to war it was doubted he would live to see winter. His son Edmure met with them and made plans to attack the Lannisters. The Maester enters "My lords Tywin Lannister has sent a raven calling Cerseis actions treasonous. He would like to give you her im exchange for Ser Jamie to be returned to him alive." Eddards face changes to a look of displeasure. 

Jon knew of his feeling towards house Lannister. "No the Kingslayer is mine." A voice came from behind the Maester he moved to reveal Lyarra. Gobsmacked he turns to Eddard "You allowed her to come?" Before Ned could speak she defended him. "My lord uncle could not have stopped me. The Kingslayers head is mine to take." Jon faces her "We need to keep the peace." "No the Lannisters have commited crimes against the crown we must crush Tywin,Cersei and Jamie." "Why spare Tyrion?" "He has the brains of them all combined. He will be loyal if we give him Casterly Rock." 

Jon smiles at her "You're too smart for your own good. Truly your parents child. The best of each is in you and you will pass them to your children. Go and relax child, let us figure this out." She gives him a defiant look "I may be a woman but I'm no child. I will fight for my house as good as any man." She leaves the room and the room goes silent. The men look at eachother as they know she is right. House Lannister is dangerous with Tywin in charge but it'd be worse if Jamie was the lord. Tyrion is the best choice for the lordship.


	7. Chapter 7

Torrhen POV 

Walking in the Godswood at Riverrun was much different to the one at Winterfell, the trees were different everything was all apart from the heart tree that had seen things the living has long forgotten. The eyes were the worst thing about the tree, they cry red as they look at him accusingly it's as if they know he's a southerner, Lyarra was northern. These are her gods. The gods of the Starks. 

He follows the faith as he always has been taught. He stands before the heart tree and smiles. Before a minute he hears a deep voice interrupt his thoughts. "Your Grace Robb Stark requests your presence." He turns and sees the Stark bastard. "Thank you Jon. Being a bastard must be hard even for you." "Aye t'is but I've had it better than most." The boy more stark than any trueborn Stark escorts him to Robbs chambers. He enters the room to see the boy is half dressed. 

"Your Grace. Your sister has offended many of the men here. Her display in Winterfell has soured many peoples views of her. For her own protection she must leave here." "Robb I appreciate your concern but my sister can protect herself." Torrhen looks at the boy "You love her don't you?" Watching him nod his heart broke for the lad. "You cannot have her Robb. Jon is sending her to Casterly Rock to wed Tyrion Lannister. She will finally bring peace." Robb pales and takes a seat. "The Imp? I can give her the respect she deserves not the Imp." Torrhen stands tall above him. "It's not respect we need it's peace." With that he left the young Stark alone.

Oberyn POV 

"You promised us vengeance and you give us a marriage proposal instead, have your wits left you?" Oberyn Martell knew the rest of Westoros were deceitful bastards but this is an insult. Jon Arryn rose to meet his eyes "We cannot move until the lions move first." "Why?" He spat in his direction. "They may still want peace. We must wait for news from them. Calm yourself your sister will see justice for the cruel murder of her and her children." 

"Words are wind." With that Oberyn leaves the room where Renly Baratheon, Eddard Stark, Edmure Tully, Jon Arryn, Stannis Baratheon and Mace Tyrell sat planning for a war that may never begin. Elleria lay sleeping in his chambers so he retreated. Her olive skin shone against the sheets as he undressed and slips in beside her. "My prince is troubled." She says as she turns to face him and plants a kiss upon his lips.

Eddard POV 

As to be expected Oberyn had wanted to return to Dorne with his forces. There was one thing that could keep them here, marriage. Robb and Arianne Martell. Neds own son had agreed to the marriage, Lyarra is going to marry Tyrion when there is peace, he pitied the children that loved eachother but could not love. He goes to the stables and has his horse readied for him. "Uncle are you leaving us?" The girl leans against the wall. "I must know Tywins plans." 

"I will accompany you." "No." "Yes Tyrion should know me, I am to be his wife." Eddard nods glumly as the girl readies her our horse." He looks at her clothing black breeches, a golden and black tunic, Her and the horse are almost one. Lyarra whistles loudly and a black direwolf with purple eyes creeps to her side. "If he is to have my hand he can have my Night aswell." "Suggest we leave her here Lyarra. If you attacks someone a war will start." The shakes her head "She will never leave my side." 

Looking at the girl who reminds him of the sister he lost he nods. "Where is your brother?" "With a local whore." She looks at him with coldness in her eyes "He's not so different from father. He has two bastards already at five and ten." They take ten guardsand hold the Baratheon banner above their heads. 

As they ride he wonders about the Boltons and the men he sent to call them to war. Roose had married some Frey girl and his bastard had too. They had soon returned with their brides to the Dreadfort. When the ravens ordered them to war they had sealed themselves in. Roose would never throw away hundreds of years of peace between Starks and Boltons. As they ride in to the Westerlands Tywin and his guard meet them. 

"Lord Tywin your daughter is accused of treason with your son Ser Jamie of the Kingsguard. Give them both to us and you will have peace." Eddard spoke. "Vicious lies. I will not give my heir so you can take his life for a crime he never commited. Lancel is the one who fathered her last two children but Joffery is the Kings heir. Take them two but not Jamie." The princess rode to meet Tywin. "T'was Jamie I saw mounting Cersei not that weasel Lancel." 

Tywins face twisted in disgust. "Liar. They would never shame the family this way." "Shame comes easily to you Lannisters it seems." Eddard looked at the girl shock no one would dare speak to him like that. "How dare you insult my family name. I put your father on the throne." "No my father put himself on the throne and you bloodied that throne with the dragons blood." "You are an idiot to believe that they could have lived." 

"Not as much as a fool as you. Your children fuck like rabbits beneath your nose and you don't notice. You are the fool, your disgraces of children prove this." Ned knew Tywin Lannister had never made a rash action in his life, provoking him won't work. "We will war." The simplest words with the harshest outcome, muttered by his own niece. "If you do not meet us we will seize Casterly Rock and put you to the sword." The both of them turn and walk away at the same time.

Walking back to Riverrun he felt disappointed by her. War could have been avoided. "He will meet us, he will not run or hole up in Casterly Rock. His pride demands it." "He may not run but he will use his gold to buy sellswords from the west." As they arrive in Riverrun he told Jon that war has been declared by her. Jon Arryn had tried to send her away back to Winterfell but she would never leave.


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie POV 

Lancel drags himself to before Robert to beg for forgiveness. Cersei is dressed in rags next to him, golden hair now a dirty blone, after a stay in the black cells. Jamie restraining himself from launching forward and killing the Stag King where he stands. Lancel begs and admits he has laid with the queen multiple times but denys that he fathered Jamies own children. Robert stands and slaps both the Lannisters. 

Before he knows it Jamie was standing behind him with his sword through the fat kings chest. Gasps of horror echo through the Red Keep, atleast three women faint, Barristan Semly orders them to be taken away. Joffery takes his fathers throne and sends his family away. The kingsguard takes him into custody striping him of his armour, sword and titles. His family are taken to the black cells. They try to share a kiss before being torn away from each other.

Lyarra POV 

She was standing in the keep at Riverrun as the death of the king was was declared. Angry tears threatening to fall, her and Torrhen are orphans now. Eyes fall on the prince her fathers heir. She walks away leaving sadness behind her. The Lannisters will know death for this. She goes to the Godswood and prays for her father and mother to be reunited in heaven and for him to rest before she joins him within the ground. Jon Snow walks up behind her "I am so sorry for the loss of your father." "I know you are." 

A genuine smile appears on her lips as Night and Ghost sniff eachother and play fight. "He was a strong man just like Torrhen. The bastard king will fall, Lyarra." "He will, he's weak, can barely hold a swing nevermind swing it. When we win my brother may give you a true name now. Not Stark of course but something else." "Snow fits me just fine." She faces him both looking solemn. 

"You are a good man Jon. You deserve more than a bastard name." His hand holds hers. Lyarra looks at him and before the old gods they share a kiss. Her tears leak as their lips connect and pulls them closer. Hands rip them apart as Robb looks at her. "Why in the seven hells would you kiss a bastard? You're a princess now act like it." Hatred and bitterness in his voice and with that she was alone again. She fell to her knees as they walk away. Darkess swallows her up as she sobs in to the earth.

Her eyes open to the face of Oberyn Martell, sat on the corner of the bed. She sits up and realises that she's in his chambers on his bed. His paramour Ellaria Sand dresses at the bottom of the bed, "How's your head Your Grace?", His accent was difficult for her to understand. "It's fine Prince Oberyn. Why did you bring me here?" His black eyes stare in to her mismatched eyes. "You were unconscious. Did you expect me to leave you?"

"Yes. My family has caused yours such grief? I would not expect you to help me." He looks at her face with both sorrow and anger "I am no Lannister!" He spits the word as if it's venom. "They will die for what they did." She moves and sits at the side of the bed. "You shall have the heads of Twyin and the Mountain. So you can skull fuck them one after the other." 

She stands up and looks at the Red Viper, "But the brother-sister-fucking twins are mine." He gives her a look of curiosity "Shouldn't your brother take their heads?" She scoffs "He may now be the King but he is weak. She would be sent to the Silent Sisters and him the Nights Watch. Those two are dangerous, they have the honour of the brood bitches in the kennels." He stands and she feels small as she tilts her head up to look at his. 

"You would be a good leader. You should visit Dorne sometime you would do well there." Ellaria Sand turns to the girl "After this war of course." Looking at the Dornish woman she saw a fierceness to her. "I thank you both for you helping me." "You are welcome, Your Grace." "I must take my leave. But we should speak about joining our houses very soon, my prince." A wicked smile appears on his lips. "That we will." With that she returns to her own chambers.

Robb POV 

He pushes Jon in to his chambers. "How dare you touch her?" Jon stands in the middle of the chambers, looking at the floor. "She wanted me to kiss her." Robb enters and closes the door after him. "You may love her but she is bethrothed to me. You touch her again I'll make you take the black." Jon sat on the bed "It was wrong for me to kiss her like that." 

Robb walks to him "Yes it was. If you want a wife there are many others to choose." "None of which want a bastard for a husband." Jon interrupted "Then choose yourself a name. Torrhen will surely give you the one you choose mabye even Stark. If you ask father to allow it." "Your mother would forbid it as you know." "If she doesn't know till after, she cannot stop it." Robb walks out after convincing himself he cheered his bastard brother up.

He walks to the Godswood to find Lyarra but she's gone, in her place he finds her twin. He never noticed before how alike they were. They have the same face only with minor differences. The new king looks at him "This place has always had a strange, older power than anything in the seven kingdoms. We used to swordfight in the Godswood at Storms End, the eyes followed us. Lyarra used to say 'the gods must watch us, otherwise we would do what we like, we cannot be trusted.' I used to ask her what she meant but she never told me." 

Robb kneels before the heart tree "She is a smart girl. She will make me a good wife." The boy king looks at him with a look thay seems to scream 'Don't be stupid' "She's not marrying you. Your father thinks Tyrion Lannister for her, Arianne Martell for you." Robb feels his heart break as he realises he would lose her. "No Tyrion is a Dwarf. She deserves a good, honourable, loving man to share her life with." 

Torrhen kneels beside him. The king places a hand upon his shoulder. "I know you love her. Just like your father loved the Dayne girl, but like your father, you must put aside your feelings and marry who you are told." Father and a Dayne? Impossible he surely would have told me. "What Dayne girl?" 

"They met at the tourney of Harrenhal, they danced at the feast where my mother met Rheagar. Its said that during the war she gave birth to girl, but the girl never drew a breath, your fathers first babe. Soon after she threw herself from the tower at Starfall, it's said she did it because your mother and father married. Some even suspect Jon Snow to be hers."

Robb stands and looks at the king "Your Grace if he had taken her maiden head he would have married her. Now you must excuse me I need to find my father." With that he leaves the young Stag King and walks to Hoster Tullys scolar where he finds his father clad in leathers looking at a map of Westeros. He looks at his son and speaks "We've heard no news from the men I sent to the Dreadfort. I suspect Roose has defied my orders and killed my men. The Lannisters first then the Boltons." 

"Is it possible the flayed man has declared for the Lannisters?" Jon Arryn speaks from behind Robb. "If they have then the Freys of the Crossing. Roose took one of Walders daughters to wife." His father says. "Even if they declare for the lions. They are sorely out numbered." "Maybe so but with the bastard king in Kingslanding they can use their armies to attack us from the west and the south." Robb speaks loudly. 

Arryn and Stark eyes fell to him. "We can split the armies in to three. Dornish, Baratheon, Tyrell men will storm Kingslanding led by Stannis, Arryn and Tully men attack the Lannisters led by Jon, Stark men return to take the Dreadfort led by you." His father nods at his idea, looking proud. Lord Arryn puts a hand on Eddards shoulder. 

"You taught the lad well Ned. But we can split the Northern host and into two and increase the amount of men fighting the lions, Ned you can lead the attack on the Flayed Men, Robb you stay here and help the northern men fight." "Jon we should keep the northerners together, Roose is a seasoned fighter and so are his men. We must defend our selves and Winterfell from him. They don't have many men left." They all agree and begin to make preperations to leave and war against old friends and allies.


	9. Chapter 9

Torrhen POV 

Mounting his horse he glances behind him at his twin. She stands almost as tall as Eddard but not quite. Her black hair blowing in the wind, she was wearing a dress, which was rare for her. She looks like a proper southern lady. With a smile to her for one last time, Stannis gives the order to move out, he was followed by his brother Renly, Mace and Loras Tyrell behind them was Oberyn. The snake had been told to keep his distance from Mace. He began to follow the Dornish Prince who trotted with his paramour. The men begin the march south.

Joffery POV

People believe that if they whisper he would not know what they were whispering about. The bastard king they call him. A lion dressed as a stag. He sits upon the iron throne looking at people below him. It has been a few weeks since his half brother Torrhen had been declared the rightful king and from the city walls men could see the banners of the Martells, Baratheons and Tyrells. His sworn shield the Hound seemed to know this fight would end with blood and death. Joffery will never surrender the city to such traitors to declare against his family. He may not be the heir but he had always wanted the throne, he would not give it up with out a fight.

He ordered the city gates closed and locked himself inside the keep believing his own uncles would not dare attack his what is his birthright. The crown is mine I am the only trueborn Baratheon to be born in to the crown. It belongs to me. He thought as he donned his lannister red and gold armour, back in his chambers. He had sent word to the red cloaks and sellswords his grandfather had brought from the golden company to prepare to fight to the death for the throne that his father had sat upon. 

As he and his 12,000 men met the swords of the Baratheons and Tyrells, the spears of Dorne. Even if one of his men killed 5 of theirs they wouldn't win. He listens to his brother pleading for him to lay down their swords. "Brother, if one of us is to sit on the throne. It'll be me." "Joffery you have no claim, your uncle Jamie sired you." "Liar!" He wanted him dead for saying that horrid lie. He would kill Torrhen for it. "For the crime of calling yourself king, the punishment is death but you did so unknowingly so I offer you the black." "It is mine. I shall sit upon it as you burn just like your uncle." "I challenge you to single combat. Sword against sword."

With that Joffery dismounts and draws his steel on Torrhen who does the same. Before the eyes of gods and men they began to fight. Jofferys swings are slow and weaker than Torrhens fast, strong ones. Torrhen slices his leg through a weak spot in the armour. Curses from Joffery sail through the air as he bends the knee. "Take off that crown Joff." Joffery swings at Torrhens arm but he deflects it and swings his sword at his neck, cutting the flesh slightly. With that Joffery launches forward swingly madly at him from all directions. 

Two blows hit him on his breast plate and he stepped back regained himself and knocked Joffery to the floor with a strong swing to his shoulder. Each of them tire as some of the sellsword Lannister men either flee back into the city or begin to kill the men they stand with. Every swing Joffery makes, his men lose interest in the two fighting and turn on eachother. Torrhen strikes Joffery ribs, Joffery slices deeply in to Torrhens leg, the false king falls to his knee before Joffery. "Bend the knee and I'll spare you." Torrhen struggled to stand and stabs Joffery through the neck. 

Tywin POV 

Silence echoes through his scolar as the maester reads the news from Kingslanding of his grandsons death. Tyrion sat infront of him dressed as a trueborn lion of Lannister. "What became of our men?" The drawf asks "They have been sent to the nights watch. Many fled and have been put to the sword." "Then we are truely lost then." "We will never surrender the Rock to those lesser beasts." He speaks above them both. 

"My lord." the Maester says quietly "House Westerling has married in to the House Stark. Their daughter Jeyne has been bedded and wedded by the eldest Stark boy, in that order I heard." His green eyes narrowed "Send ravens to the nearby houses to put the castle to the sword. Our time may be up but we will protect Casterly Rock until Kevan is prepared to bend his knee and try to build our reputation to where it stands today." He stands and dismisses them.

Robb POV 

Laying next to his new wife in bed he felt like he had betrayed both Lyarra, the girl he loved and Arianne the girl he had been promised to. Lyarra was a wild beauty with the Stark face, Baratheon eyes and hair. The other he had never met. He thinks back to her face when he recieved the arrow in the arm from a Bolton crossbowman, the panic as he hit the ground, she killed three men to get to him. After the fight was done he and the others who had been injured were seen to. He was given milk of the poppy, in his madness he saw Jeyne and he thought her to be Lyarra. They had laid together and he had soon realised that he must protect her honour, so he made her a Stark. 

He lays next to the kind, caring woman who had he had married less than a week ago and sits up slowly. He stands and dresses in a room that feels alien to him. The Dreadfort is a terrible dark place. Nothing like Winterfell. He thinks back to the granite walls, the Godswood and even the crypt, all would be his one day. He leaves Jeyne to sleep within their chambers. Jon meets him with Lyarra on his arm. They seem to have been chatting of something funny but she sees me and ignores my existence.

Torrhen POV

The Warrior himself has protected me until now. He had never lost a battle not even at practice. His leg stung as he sat upon his horse and he silently prayed to the Mother for mercy. The cut to his leg had reopened when he climbed on the saddle, blood had dripped for nearly a day before he had allowed it to be seen to. The Martells must be livid. The battle for Kingslanding had barely been a battle. 

Reaching the camp they were greeted by men feasting in the tent. Jon Arryn and Edmure Tully greet him as a king before the Martells. Loras Tyrell had slipped out of the tent unnoticed. "Why did you come here? Why are you not sat upon the throne?" Lord Jon asked. "Stannis holds it for me as I finish this war." Oberyn takes to the table and begins to eat the food laid out. Mace Tyrell gives him a disgusting look, as if he had spat upon the old lords shoe. Oberyn sat and scowled at them. "We were promised justice for Elia and her babes. Where is our vengeance?" 

Torrhen knew he had promised three heads but as of yet they had been given none of those promised. The Mountain and his men had not shown their faces and where they were was a mystery only the gods knew. "It's in that castle, Tywin will not allow himself to be pushed in to submission, war is coming and with it winter." Torrhen spoke. Oberyn casts him a look with his black eyes. "Aye, winter is coming. You Starks and those words." "I'm not a Stark." He snaps sharply his blue eyes flashed with anger. The Dornish man could sense the fury in this young king. "Oh I see it now, you truly are more stag than wolf." The king walks swiftly out of the tent. 

Jon speaks first "Your Grace you're limping. Are you injured?" The king nods "It has been seen to and is fine. Do not worry of it, my lord." Mace Tyrell walks behind them. "Your Grace I believe you need to take a woman to wife. I know of some girls your age that would be more than willing to wear your cloak." "Deciding on who is to be my wife is not what we came here to do. I came to fight the Lannisters on the battlefield." "As did I, Your Grace." 

"Jon any news from the north?" "Yes the Dreadfort has fallen along with the Boltons. The Stark boy took an arrow to the arm and was wed there so they may be slow in reaching us. Ned wanted to make sure the boy was well." "The gods were merciful to him. How is my sister?" "She is well." "Now that she has donned the Stark cloak, her place truly is in Winterfell now." "Your Grace she was not the woman the boy married. T'was Jeyne Westerling. The Martells have been robbed of a husband for Arianne." The kings blood ran cold. They will be even more livid. In the same breath he thinks of his sister. She loves him and the bastard. 

"Aren't the Westerlings sworn to house Lannister?" He nods slowly as the men were calling him. They walk in to the main tent filled with lesser lords and look at the main table to a golden crown much like his fathers just lighter. "If the men would call you a king you should look like one." He rests the crown upon his brow and watches lord Arryn bend his knee. "Long live the king!" Was all he could hear as chants surounded him.


	10. Chapter 10

Lyarra POV 

Eddard had ordered his men to travel to the south. Lyarra had gone with them, she mounted her horse clad in her silver armour, her direwolf Night had never left her since the battle. Robb and Jeyne Stark stayed at the Dreadfort whilst Eddard and his lords left for the south. They reached the neck within two weeks. 

Eager to see her twin she wanted to press ahead but she knew her horse would die way before she reached the army at Lannisport. The futher south they traveled the more excited she became. Eddard and his lords ride ahead of her, she rides besides Jon who is forced to ride with the rest of the men. 

"Doesn't it bother you?" "What?" "Robb and Jeyne." "No why should it?" "Because you love him." "I don't anymore. You see Jon, love destroys all people that feel it." Silence falls upon them both. "You think that Lady Catelyn will let you see any of her children after this war. No. You're nothing to her and you never will be." 

The bastard boys face darkens. "You think your husband will let you swing a sword once he has bedded you. Lay down that sword like a proper lady and go home. Your duty is to give your husband heirs, mine will be to protect the realm on the wall." Lyarra looks at him. 

"You think you will find honour at the wall." She laughs so loud the other men turn to look at her. "The wall is served by rapers, thieves and murderers. There is no honour to be found there, boy." She spits the word as if it's venom upon her lips. She gallops past the men to Eddard.

Tywin POV 

Silence echoes through his scolar as he looks upon his map of Westeros. Kevan will preserve the family name. He will carry it on. Alone with his thoughts he walks to the door. The imp will never get his hands upon this rock. Walking to the Maesters tower he thinks long and hard about the final son his lovely Joanna bore. "My lord. What do you require of me?" He steps inside. "Make me a fast acting poison." The Maester looks at him concerned for a moment. He turns around to begin mixing tonics together "I suggest The Strangler. Very potent, dangerous and fast." He hands it to him. 

"Tywin I know not of who this for but I know it's not for you. Who is it for my lord?" The maesters eyes meet Tywins. "Tyrion. I will not stand aside as he is handed Casterly Rock." Shock washes over the Maesters face. "But my lord the kinslayer is accursed." "Aye but that does not matter as no one needs to know this is what he died of. You will tell everyone he died in his sleep. His body will be taken to be buried with the small folk." With that he left the stunned maester alone.

Oberyn POV 

News of the Stark boys marriage reaches him with ease as he sits in his tent. Arianne will be disappointed. She had agreed to the marriage as much as the boy had. But now that mattered not. The newly crowned king arrives at his tent. "Prince Oberyn, I believe you will soon have your vengeance. The Lannisters are gathering their forces." 

"Finally. Your Grace, I believe we are still owed a marriage. My niece will be devastated that the wolf took another to wife." He looks at the the king. "I will wed her then." The Baratheon boy looks at him determined. "Your niece will be my queen. We will speak more of it after this war is won." The king limps out of the tent. Oberyn smiles to himself.

Eddard POV 

They approach the army from the rear. Jon Arryn greets them, they dismount and enter the tents. Most of the northern men go to feast but the high lords go to their own personal tents. Eddard, Lyarra and Jon Snow stand before Lord Arryn, "Your Grace your brother would like to see you." "Thank you my lord." 

She turns to the bastard boy. "Can you please escort me Jon?" His grey eyes looked at her and he nods. They walk away talking to eachother. "She is a good fighter. She saved Robbs life, if not for her Roose Bolton would have stabbed my boy in the chest." A smile appears upon the old lords lips. 

"She would have made Robert proud, they both would. Ned now that Torrhen is king, the future is uncertain as to how he will rule." Eddard begins to walk to the tent with the Stark banner above it. "Torrhen is here?" "Yes and he wants to take Tywins head himself." "He truly is Roberts son." A smile found its way to his face. "When will we fight?" "On the morrow. So sleep well Ned." 

That he wouldn't do. War has never been anything to enjoy. War was something that everyone must try to avoid at all costs. "Gods be good." He said as he lay down upon his cot to sleep.

He wakes at first light and breaks his fast on left over food. Among others his bastard was eating silently looking at the high lords from where he was seated with the men. Eddard ate as little as he could stomach and left to find the absent king. Walking past the guards he came upon a sight all too familiar. Torrhen lay abed with a young woman. "Your Grace." 

His eyes open and he climbs out of bed. "My lord uncle. I seem to have slept in." He says with a warm smile. Torrhen turns around and begins to pull his breeches Ned sees his leg. The veins were swollen around the cut. "Torrhen your leg!" He walks to the guards outside and tells them to find a maester. 

They run off and Ned wakes the girl, sending her on her way. "Eddard 'tis a cut nothing more. Do not worry it'll heal." "No corruption has set in." A maester arrives, a small weaselly man examins the cut. "I'll leech it now but I fear the leg must be taken." The boys face pales. "But they said it would heal properly!!!" He roars. His sister runs in dressed in breeches and a tunic. "Brother what has happened?" She sees his leg and runs to his side. "Oh brother you stupid oaf." She holds his hand as leeches are put upon his leg.

The Young Stag was furious to be stopped from fighting in the battle. His sister Lyarra dons her armour and leads 2,000 northern men to the south. She sits atop of her horse looking like a true king. The men follow her as she surrounds the Lannister host from the south. 

Ned leads 2,000 northen men, Jon Arryn and the rest lead the rest of the men. The Lannisters would never stand a chance and the realm knew it. Tywin had brought sellswords over from the east but even that did not compare to their own forces. As all the men stand upon the battle field waiting to fight the Lannisters army march to meet them. The horns sounds loudly and it begin.


	11. Chapter 11

Torrhen POV

The Measter looks at his leg and decides to take it that day. He swallows the dreamwine he is given. The Maester saws through his flesh as the pain makes him want to vomit, scream and punch everyone in the face. Jon and Lyarra restrain his arms, as the blade touches bone he passes out but awakes as it begins to grind through.

Jon punches him in the face knocking him out, but he wakes again as the blade breaks the bone. "Brother you have done so well. All you need to do is take deep breaths." Torrhen grabs his sister violently and slaps her. Jon again punches him. This time he doesn't wake until it has been done. Lyarra gives him milk of the poppy and lets him sleep as the wound his sealed with fire.

Eddard POV

They approach Winterfell to see smoke, Eddard felt terrified he'd lost his family, his home. The gate opens and he marches in to see his beautiful southern wife covered in dirt. "Cat what happened here?" "Oh my lord." She runs to him and throws herself in his arms. "The ironborn attacked us, we fought them off as best we could."

Her eyes dart around as she looks for her first born son. "Where is Robb?" "The Dreadfort." She falls to her knees weeping. "Cat what's wrong?" "They - they put it to the sword." Her words made him feel sick. He turned to his men "Half of you will stay here and protect her the other half will follow me." His wife was ushered away by her maids.

Little Rickon and his black wolf run up to him asking where Robb is. In shock, he hands his youngest son to his eldest daughter Sansa. Jory puts his hand on his shoulder and says "I'll lead a group to the Dreadfort. My lord. I will do my best to find him." Ned moves to his horse and mounts. " I'll lead it Jory." "Aye my lord. If it be your wish." They leave Winterfell and make for the Dreadfort.

Lyarra POV

She looks down as her brother's fever runs its course. He lays there still as a corpse. In the day he'd been asleep the Maester barely leaving his side for an hour at most. If I'd been there he'd still have his leg. She leaves his side only to sleep. Guilt keeps her awake, memories of his screams and blood make her feel more dead than alive.

Jon visits her in the morning and asks her about Torrhen but she still feels empty. She only feels something when she is by his side. When she enters the tent she sees a white sheet covering the bed and Torrhen. No he can't be. She waited to see him throw back the cover smiling, laughing for he had accomplished in scaring her.

But this time everything was different. Sounds, smells everything is different less innocent. The Maesters face confirms her worst fears. She wants to weep but she cannot for she is her brothers trueborn heir. "His heart gave up Your Grace. He died in his sleep, dreaming" She walks away from them to her sadness she must annouce that she is the Queen of the seven kingdoms. The men begin to return to their duties as the silent sisters arrive to tend to thier kings body.

Jon POV

He gives the Queen his sympathies but she doesn't even acknowledge him. She's too far in to her grief to notice anyone even him. I will love you always Lyarra but I must do what is best for us both. You are not a wild princess now you are a fierce queen. She will marry a man who will rule the kingdoms for her and he knows that to secure his houses claim on Casterly Rock, he must marry a Lannister.

The bastard born from incest is a pure Lannister and she would make a good, little wife. I will marry Myrcella Waters. His thoughts turned back to his Queen. How would she react, she has lost her father, maidenhead, brother and now lover. The young girl has been through a lot. This may break her.

He walks to her chambers like a condemned man awaiting the sword. He enters with a knock. "Your Grace I would like to speak to you." She turns to him her figure enhanced by a silk dress she wears. "My lord, what can I do for you?" He walks close to her their bodies touching. Sadness in the room was apparent to him but to others she hid it well.

"You're not really here to talk are you?" He wanted to pull back and say why he was really her but her lips and breasts drove him mad. With a touch of their lips a night of forbidden passion began soon after he had her on the bed, floor, chair and even against the wall. Each time his seed filled her up she hugged him and held him close. Neither one knew what the morning would bring so they enjoyed eachother as they liked. With both their bodies drained they fell in to a deep sleep together upon the very bed she had given him her maidenhead on.

Eddard POV

They find the Dreadfort to be a shell. The walls are barely walls just burned stone. The courtyard is littered with dead both ironborn and Winterfell men. Ned dismounts and begins to look for his heirs auburn hair. And when he find it his heart breaks, the boy was naked, nailed to a wall with a letter from the golden kraken on his chest.

He takes it off the boys body and reads it 'You will feel this pain two more times, Stark.' Ned wanted to kill that bastard squid right here and now but he had his son to deal with. "Jory help me." Both of them pull him away from the wall and place him on a table. Eddard covers his son with a blanket. "Someone find a cart for the dead. They're coming home to be buried."

The Stark men are taken with them along with his son and his wife Jeyne who had been savaged by the ironborn. With his eldest dead Eddard was terrified for his other sons. I have to go home to protect them. Just as he's about to leave he sees a raven fly into the maesters tower. So he goes to retrieve the message it brings. Dark wings, dark words.

He reads of Torrhens death he feels as if he's going to be sick. A piece of his sister is now dead. He thinks of all of her children. Promise me Ned. Oh how had failed that one simple promise. They make thier way back to Winterfell with a cart full of bodies and the letter.


	12. Chapter 12

Eddard POV

He had returned to Winterfell and buried his son. In Robert's rebellion he had known grief but it had almost destroyed him seeing Robb killed in that manner and Jeyne who had been a Stark for a short time had shared his fate it was a new level of grief . But even with Theon a captive the old kraken had wrapped it's tentacles around the north and murdered his son even his wolf had been slaughtered.

He sits at his table thinking of the war to come. "My lord." He looks up to see his wife standing infront of the door. Her eyes puffy and red from sobbing. "Cat, you should be resting." "I am done with rest. Show me the letter, Ned." His face darkened "I'm sorry but no. Do not upset yourself." "Show me Ned." He walks to her and holds her to his chest as he holds back tears. "It is a threat, Cat, to our children. You need not see it."

"Where did you find it? They are saying they nailed it in to him. Is it true?" His voice breaking he confirms it. She does not break or sob she remains still in his arms. "I must go to the sept, my lord, to pray for him." Her voice grave, with that she leaves him alone in his scolar.

Lyarra POV

She had claimed her brothers crown after his death but that did not secure her throne. Renly Baratheon had pushed his claim forward, supported by the Tyrells, he claimed that the seven kingdoms could never be ruled by a woman. Soon after Stannis followed him claiming himself to be the rightful king. Lyarra had never felt as betrayed as she did then when the news broke.

With Highgarden, Storm's End and Dragonstone rebelling a crown that should be hers, she plans who and where battles will be fought. With the north being attacked by Ironborn she felt isolated from the people she loves. Jon sits infront of her "You have the western support and men, no matter what happens." "I know Jon. Take your forces north to Winterfell and I'll take the Dornish, Tully and Arryn men south to Storm's End."

Edmure Tully sits to her left "I will follow you, Your Grace." At her feet two direwolves sleep as she makes her plans. She smiles lightly. "They want war I will give them war." She stands and walks to the door. "We will march on the morrow my lords." She leaves them with Night and Orys following her.

Oberyn POV

The Queen had been pulled in to another war this time she did not start this one. "Arianne Martell had been promised to your brother. Your Grace you should honour this promise to Sunspear." He had told her. Her crown had straightened her hair, she seemed to have grown since she donned the crown. "I will marry her younger brother." She had replied to him immediately.

Over the months he had known her her pale skin had slowly turned as grey as the direwolf on the Starks banner. Her face was like chiseled stone when she wore the crown that was forged for Torrhen Baratheon. Her beauty was that of her mothers. The lady Lyanna who had taken the dragon princes heart and caused a war. Like mother like daughter it seemed.

They march south to meet Stannis outside of Kingslanding. "Uncle lay down your crown now and I will forget this treason. I will grant you your birthright Storm's End." He looks at her looking like a true Baratheon. "You'll give me Storm's End? What of Renly?" "He was the first to commit this treason to me. For this he will gain no castles but he will keep his name and his honor." Her uncle took off his crown and laid it on the floor infront of him. The crown is gold with long proud antlers upon it.

She strides forward to him and wraps her arms around him. "Thank you so much uncle. This needn't come to war." He feels shock as the stag lord hugs her back. Both Baratheons open the gates to the city and enter. Oberyn had tried to enjoy this small victory but as the forces march into Kingslanding he found himself thinking where was the Mountain, would Dorne ever find it's justice? Only the gods know.

Catelyn POV

She was in mourning for her eldest child, the boy she bore when Ned was at war with Robert. Not even the sept could calm her. She had scorned Bran when she saw him climbing again. She almost shouted at him but she had stopped herself.

She stands infront of her girls, both opposites of eachother, they had fought after Arya had ripped Sansas stitches up. Both girls look at the floor instead of their mother. "You two are dispicable. Fighting whilst we are all in mourning for Robb." Neither speak a word. "You have lost a brother now don't lose eachother."

Both of the girls look at eachother Sansa begins to cry as Arya looks at her. "Why do you not cry Arya?" "Wolves don't cry." She leaps up and throws herself out of the doors as Catelyn hugs Sansa. In the distance the howls of direwolves echo through the castle and even the woods beyond.

Eddard POV

He had sent a raven to Wyman Manderly, he was planning to go to White Harbor for boats then sail to Pyke. But it was possible that the Greyjoys would attack the north before he could reach them. The Maester knocks and enters. "My lord, Jon has sent a raven, he is bringing the remaining western men north to fight alongside you. Half by horse the other half by ships." "Thank you, Maester."

"There is other news from the south. Her Grace Lyarra has been challenged by both of her uncles for her crown." Eddard feels shock pass through him. Stannis and Renly fighting for her crown? The realm truly is mad. "They will bend their knees to her or she will break them." The Maester looks at him. "I am sure she will." "Any news of the Ironborn?" "No my lord, you needn't take Theons head." "When I took him to ward I knew this may happen. I will gift his head to Balon Greyjoy as it were he gave his own blood this death sentence." Maester Luwin looks at his lord sadly.

"Balon may have taken Robb from you but you needn't lose another, gain Theons trust by supporting his claim and after this war is won yhere will be peace." "You're right but honour means for me to take his head." "Please my lord save the boy and you will win the Ironborn to your side easily." The old wolf stands and walks out saying nothing.

He goes to the dungeons where the kraken heir had been thrown in to rot. He finds Theon in his cell. "My boy." "I am not your boy. You have me thrown in here for nothing. My father will rebel for this." Ned looks at the boy. "He has rebelled. I know my duty says that I should take your head but I have already lost one son." Theon looks at Ned his eyes full of dread. "Who?" "Robb." The boy looks shocked and he begins to shake.

"Your father murdered him and threatened my other children. That is why you are here Theon." The boy fell to the floor and sits there. "I am here to invite you back in to the castle. We will return to Pyke soon and your father will pay far his treason and you will take his place." Eddard orders the door to be opened.

He helps the Greyjoy boy to stand and walk to his chamber. "Theon, get some sleep." Walking out of the door he feels good to have helped the boy. The Ironborn will take him as their lord and Theon will marry a good woman and make her his lady. We will soon have peace. Ned leaves him alone and returns to his scolar.

Lyarra POV

She had sat upon the iron throne as she gave the order for Cerseis head and Jamie to take the black. Before the war she would have claimed the head of the lion of Lannister herself but she had changed. She had crowned herself as the high septon had refused to because she follows the old gods of the north. This in itself had caused problems as the smallfolk denied her as their Queen.

It had taken her to try to convince the people that religion shouldn't mean the heir could not take her own throne. She allowed her people to believe in whatever gods they want, so she argued that she should be allowed to take the crown.

The direwolves had turned on almost every person in Kingslanding. They had mauled some servants in the castle so they were locked mainly in the Godswood to protect people from them. She sits at the table with the small council. Varys looks at her deeply as Stannis talks of how they should take Storm's End by siege.

"No uncle you and your men almost died. We will not suffer that again. We will march there and take it by force if needs be." She speaks sternly. "Renly will be sent to take the black or exiled to the free cities. Oh and one more thing Stannis you will give up Dragonstone." She looks at her uncle determined.

"Now any more news?" "Yes, the Targaryens in the east are trying to gather an army to take Westeros back. A dothraki army might I add." Varys says. "Send word to them by any means. Tell them we will pay for their travel to Dragonstone and we will meet them there." Shock washes over all of their faces at that. "Viserys is said to be mad and you mean to meet him?!" Stannis says loudly. "Yes I do. If he agrees to my terms we can give them Dragonstone. Now excuse me my lords." She leaves them.

She walks to the red keep. The place had always made her uncomfortable. She stands and looks at the grand room. She thinks to the 400 people that watched her uncle and grandsire die, and no one even tried to help them. They listened as my family screamed. She felt anger rising within her. "When Maegor the cruel finished this keep he made it with many secret passages, Your Grace. Only he knew where they were." "I have heard the tale Lord Baelish."

"A spectacular keep. All under your command and when you wed the Martell boy you'll be his and the realm will be aswell. Before you become his you should rule as you wish." She looked at the greying man before her. "He will not sit on the throne, I will until my heir sits upon it." "A woman will never be able to keep the throne." "A man has never been able to keep this throne." She walks away with her words hanging in the air.

Jon POV

He had marched with the western men for a week. When the news came south that the Ironborn had killed Robb, Jons grief had taken him over. He had began to march north with his men at once. But these men did not know him or trust him so it had taken a while to get their support. The only way he had known to get their trust was to marry Myrcella Waters.

As the girl was still a child he had told sent news of this to the Vale and then he told his lords and men. He had left the maester orders to keep the castle secure from uprisings at any cost. He leads them north, to Winterfell, to his father. He would arrive there a lord. He tried to be proud of himself but he couldn't. His brother had died and a part of him had died with Robb but that would have to wait for war to end.

His men donn their lion colours he even has the Lannisters banner held proudly beside him. He turns to the man who had taken to riding beside him. "Will we arrive soon?" The man looks at him coldly. His green eyes were lighter than the Lannisters emerald ones, his hair was a sand colour not golden. "Another week." His voice as cold as his eyes.

"You're a Lannister of Lannisport I take it." "And you're a bastard of Winterfell." Jon wants to punish the man but he knew that would be no good. "You are reckless talking to your lord like this." "You may be taking the pure Lannister girl to bed but you ain't no lord of mine." With that Jon trots forward faster, harder than the others. The north is where I belong. As he trots forward he feels free with Ghost following behind.


End file.
